Unrequited Reaping
by Saskia on Fire
Summary: A mystery story about Ciel acting as the Queen's guard dog. It's set in an AU where Madame Red lives and Alois and Ciel haven't met yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Firstly I don't know whether a lot of this is historically accurate, especially the food but I really don't care. However if anyone knows a list of Victorian meals please give me a few so it can be more accurate. Also if some of my grammar is kind of odd I'm really sorry and feel free to tell me where because some of it might be on purpose. This is sort of set in a world where Madame Red didn't die and Grell just fell in love with Sebastian but decided not to kill her. Also Ciel isn't a demon and he doesn't know Alois who will come up later :). There will be some romance but mostly it's a mystery story. This intro is mostly useless so skip to the bottom to see the letter which is pretty much the only important thing. Sorry if the italics annoys you, tell me and I won't use them again. :D Thanks!**

Intro.

**From Grell's POV **

I look down at the bodies from the top of Big Ben, it's an odd sight. It's odd because I'm not (for once) on duty. William is prowling between the bodies like a fox stalking its first prey in months, which is a poetic phrase that I would do well to remember. Anyway, William would be much quicker and work less overtime if he had a chainsaw. I could help him, but I'm not on duty so I guess not. You see the problem is, why am I off duty? Normally if anything goes on in London I am the one to deal with it, and William just loves to give me more work. I can't see the bodies up close from here, and William threatened to take my chainsaw if I looked at them. Which is odd. He knows how protective I am of my scythe, on an ordinary day he would never even suggest the idea. The clock strikes twelve behind me and I almost fall off the roof of the tower, almost, I'm too deadly efficient to actually fall. I am supposed to be meeting Bassy and that annoying brat, what's his name? Ciel, in only half an hour. That will give me no time at all to get changed, a lady must take her time you know.

(An hour later)

"Grell you were supposed to be here half an hour ago for my lord's dance lesson, you know how important it is to Lady Phantomhive that he can actually dance at the ball."

"A lady must always look her best Bassy, and anyway that brat hates me. He wouldn't learn anything." It's not fair, Bassy always likes Ciel over me.

"Be that as it may Grell, my master is not accustomed to waiting and he cannot possibly hate you anymore than I at this moment." He looked at me so coldly, perhaps that is a sign of love and he can't really hate me right. "Also Grell I have a real name, it is Sebastian."

"Aww please, don't be mad at me. All that is in my heart at this moment is a field of love." Surely he can feel my everlasting, undying love for him right now.

"My master is waiting." Bassy answers curtly, stupid brat, Ciel gets so much attention.

"Grell, why are you so late" Ciel walks in, somehow the second he arrives the room changes. Everything becomes cold. How can a boy of his age do that? It's uncanny. Ciel is so irritating when he does extraordinary things, he takes Bassy's beautiful garnet eyes off of me.

"No doubt he was fixing his hair master. Now should we get on with the lesson, so as not to waste any more time?"

"Yes, I suppose we must get the bloody thing over with as soon as possible."

The brat is awful at dancing as I soon found out. He stepped on my beautiful new heels four times while we were learning the Quadrille. It took him two hours to master that simple dance, I mean has the boy ever done anything but play chess. Thinking of his social life, probably not. Then according to Sebas-chan I had to teach him the polka. This was a very long and painful process. Long because Ciel has no sense of rhythm and painful because he stepped on my toes so many times. Suddenly I realized, where's Bassy?

The boy seemed to have read my mind when he said "He is probably feeding the cats since we have adopted a fair few strays, Elizabeth likes them but I have always hated cats."

The boy hates cats but he is just a child, all children love cats. Or I suppose not so much of a child since he's married. But still I don't like this sense of agreement with the little brat, cats take up far too much of Sebastian's mind, when he could, potentially, possibly, probably not, be kissing me. With tongue. But that shall have to wait as he is certain to hate me if I snap at Ciel. I snap out of my reverie, and continue 'teaching.'

"Master, dinner is served." I didn't even hear him come in, how wonderful. I just love surprises when it comes to men. Also bonus points, he's holding a cat. How sweet, I never thought Sebas-chan would have a thing for animals. "Grell would you like to stay for dinner?" You see he does love me, he wants to spend more time with me! "Lady Phantomhive would like to see you about something I am told is 'quite urgent'". Hmm, that's just his cover, a true master at love like myself can see through his shabby disguises.

"Does he have to stay can you not dissuade Lizzie, please Sebastian. I don't think I can bear to spend any more time with this cretin." I was right, the boy does hate me.

"She seemed quite set on it my lord. You wouldn't want to disappoint her, eh?"

"Very well, he can stay."

**From Ciel's POV**

I thought I was done with that idiot but apparently Elizabeth wants to see him, it's probably something about that ridiculous dress she bought for the ball. That dress was expensive even by my standards. It doesn't matter if she looks awful in it, I am not buying another bloody dress.

"Oh Ciel, Ciel I so sorry to be late for dinner, I lost track of the time and-

"Lizzie, dinner hasn't even started."

"Oh right, well um, sorry." I could swear half my wife's brain is missing sometimes, my wife, it feels so odd calling her that. We have been friends and not much more, till recently. Madame Red says it is in fashion to get married early, I didn't know she meant this early. I'm seventeen and one year Lizzie's elder. I was hoping I'd have more time. Still Elizabeth has become far less excitable in the last few years, and she has become very beautiful.

"My young master, there is a letter here from the Queen." Sebastian says as I sit down.

"I will read it after dinner Sebastian." He should know better than to interrupt me.

"Dinner tonight is a porcini risotto served with freshly baked bread and eggplant caviar."

"Oooh yes! My favourite, thank you Sebastian." When I said Lizzie had become less excitable I did not mean by much. We eat the rest of the meal in silence, Lizzie has long given up trying to speak to me at dinner. After we are finished Sebastian brings out dessert. Even I admit that it looks gorgeous.

"For dessert tiramisu, made by our chef Bard. And a plus side, the kitchen is still in one piece." Bardroy leaving the kitchen intact, impossible. I take a bite, wow. It is one of the most delicious things I have ever tasted. I didn't know our chef could actually cook.

"Thank you Bard" shrieks Elizabeth at the top of her voice.

"Lizzie there is no need to shout" I snap, then instantly regret it when she puts on her pouty face.

"You're welcome, m'Lady" says Bard in his usual dopy voice.

"Sebastian, the letter."

"Yes, my young master" he says handing me a silver tray with a letter upon which reads as follows:

_Dear Ciel,_

_I have an important task which requires your help, I cannot even trust Scotland Yard with this information. There has been a succession of murders in London which require your skills. When you see the crime scene you will understand. Bring the Lady Elizabeth with you she will be useful. Don't trust anyone except the Lady and your butler. You are needed in London. This is of the utmost importance and if you fail there will be drastic consequences. Find the murderer and kill him._

_Her Majesty_


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is where the real story begins, if I don't update often I'm sorry. I have two plays to rehearse for and we are often away at weekends. And this took two weeks because I got writer's block really bad and yeah…**

Chapter 1

**Ciel's POV**

We are leaving for London today and I am, as the Queen requested, taking Lizzie with me. She is, to say the least, a little excited.

"Ciel, Ciel I am so excited I'm going to solve a real mystery. Just like you."

"Don't get over excited Lizzie and don't faint, I have no idea how gruesome the bodies may be." I really am worried because I have been sent to see some pretty scary cases before and I don't know how well she will cope if the bodies have had their eyes scooped out with a teaspoon or the like.

"Oh you worry too much Ciel, I'm sure the Queen wouldn't send me if it were too horrible" she pouts.

"Actually she sent me and said you would be useful" I correct her.

"Well, close enough!" She is ridiculously excited. It's almost childlike, I wish I could be like that at least once in a while.

"Young master, Grell refuses to leave."

"We're leaving the manor anyway, aren't we?" He can stay here if he likes, Mey Rin will probably knock a cabinet on top of him and squash him anyhow. Also it will be amusing watching Sebastian clean up after him when we return, then he won't be sitting around playing with a house full of cats.

"Yes young master, but he is insisting on coming with us to London." I think for a moment, weighing up the argument, Grell may well distract Sebastian from the task however having a reaper with us would certainly give us the advantage. After a few moments I decide.

"He can come."

**Grell's POV**

I can't believe it, the brat is actually letting me come with Bassy! This may just be the day I show him how helpful and clever I can be, then surely my love will be requited.

"Grell are you ever going to get out of the carriage, you cannot just sit there blank eyed for the rest of the day" Sebastian's beautiful icy voice awakens me from my thoughts.

"Ooh yes, I'm coming!"

We are at the crime scene, there is blood everywhere and Lady Elizabeth shrieks in utter horror.

"Ah yes, my lord I forgot to mention the gruesomeness of the crime scene" says Bassy mildly, he sounds almost amused.

Ciel speaks in a tone that barely hides his anger "so you just happened to forget the minor detail that is Elizabeth is a lady. Did you not think this might distress her?" So the brat does care for her after all. I am glad, after all I do like Lady Elizabeth, and she is so fashionable.

Upon closer inspection I see that the bodies are arranged in a circle. Their blood has been used to draw a pentagram. In the centre of the pentagram the Queen's seal has been drawn in blood. The victims' wrists and throats have been slit. Bassy takes a look around, poking and searching through their clothes for anything that might identify them. Then he's gone. I spin, how can he move that fast? I see him, six feet behind me kneeling by Ciel.

The stupid brat has passed out. Always got to take the attention from me. Sebastian is shaking him, desperately trying to wake him. I wonder what he would do if I passed out. I should try that sometime. Lady Elizabeth runs over to him as well. She begins to cry, the poor girl. Her tears drip down her face. Over her cheekbones and past her chin. The tears start to fall, at first slowly but speeding up rapidly. They fall on Ciel.

"He's not dead, for God's sake." The idiots, what are thinking? Why are they so worried? Although Sebastian looks gorgeous when he's anxious. "He isn't on the to-die list." Even now Ciel's eyes have begun to flutter open.

"My lord, are you all right?"

"Ciel! I thought you would never wake up!"

"Forgive me my lady but he wasn't out that long."

"Be quiet Sebastian. I am quite entitled to worry."

"What did you see my lord?"

Ciel finally pulls it together enough to speak. "Firstly, if you two ever bicker like that again I will lock you in the pantry until you get so bored you will get along, if only to talk about cats. Secondly the victims…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"They have been mutilated… they have no tongue."

I walk over "But who would do this?"

"If I bloody well knew that then I wouldn't be trying to solve this case. Would I?

The brat is so sassy, who does he think I am? I am Grell the best Reaper ever!


End file.
